


I just want to fold you up and keep you warm

by onceinalarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, clingy in a good way, harry loves Louis, louis can't sleep, louis has bad dream, louis is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalarry/pseuds/onceinalarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a bad dream and Harry loves him a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to fold you up and keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Moscow by Autoheart

Harry wakes up to cold sheets. He opens his eyes to find Louis sitting at the edge of their bed. "Are you all right love? Its 2:30 in the morning!" Harry asks, it breaks his heart to see Louis not being able to sleep once again. Louis turns around and looks at Harry. "Sorry Haz, I didn't mean to wake you." 

"No harm done love, what was it this time?" Louis lets out a deep sigh and Harry motions for him to lie back down. 

"Just another bad dream, you had left me because I was too clingy. Am I too clingy Haz?" Harry's heart shattered in a billion pieces. Where were these dreams coming from?

"Never too clingy Lou, I love your attention and I would never leave you, never in a million years." Louis still didn't look convinced, so Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I love you so much Loubear, I'm really sorry you keep having these dreams, I wish I could stop them. I need you to know that I can't even think about leaving you. I can't function without you Lou, you're my other half." 

Louis snuggled in closer and whispered "I love you Hazza"  
"I love you too Lou"

And with that they snuggled even closer, warming each other with body heat until Louis drifted off to sleep. Harry didn't know why Louis was having these dreams. He didn't know why he was so insecure. And he didn't know how to fix it. Despite all this, he did know that he loved the boy sleeping in his arms. No matter what, he would always love him.


End file.
